The Lucky One
by Evan MacIan
Summary: Rarity and Big Macintosh get to know each other.
1. Fire at the Pageant

**Chapter One:**

**Fire at the Pageant**

Big Macintosh strained at the end of a thick chain in Sweet Apple Acres southernmost field. Celestia's August sun shone down mercilessly on the red workhorse's back.

Ponyville had a sandy loam soil, but being in such mountainous terrain, it also had an annoyingly large number of rocks and boulders. The loam was perfect for apple orchards, but all the rocks could be a source of incredible frustration when one wanted to plant a field of new trees.

The rock Big Macintosh was currently pulling at was about the size of a small pony, and it had been silently mocking his toils for the past twenty minutes. Big Mac stopped pulling at the chain hitched to his harness while he caught his breath. He turned and silently scowled at the rock. Then he turned back away, carefully lowered his head, and heaved at the chain. Sweat dripped down his face, his muscles bulged like knotted ropes, and his hooves dug deep into the soil.

The rock sat smugly in place, unmoved by the work horse's efforts.

Big Mac collapsed in a heap, thinking evil thoughts about geology.

"Yer gonna go and hurt something if you ain't careful."

Big Mac turned his head towards the speaker, blinking sweat out of his eyes. His sister Applejack stood there, examining the rock with a grin on her face.

"Well shoot, Big Mac, you really having trouble moving this little pebble? Why it's hardly bigger'en Apple Bloom."

To most ponies, Big Mac's expression would have seemed identical to his normal one. AJ however, had known him long enough to be able to giggle at the very slight narrowing of eyes and tightening of jaw.

"Ah reckon," he said in a deliberate manner, "there's a good amount of it buried still. Ah'm gonna hafta dig it out some 'fore Ah can move it."

"Well," AJ said, taking the chain in her mouth to unhitch it from the rock, "tat can wai' tiw watah." She spat out the chain. "It's time for supper, and afterwards ya need to go and fetch Apple Bloom and her friends from in town. They're havin' a sleepover here. Ah'd go, but Ah promised Granny Smith Ah'd help her with her baking."

AJ helped wrap the chain across Big Mac's back, and they trudged back home to wash up.

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown by the time Big Mac reached town. He walked into Sugarcube Corner, where the young fillies had been spending the afternoon "helping" Pinkie Pie. He walked through the door, making the bell jingle. A white pony suddenly popped up in front of him.<p>

"Hi Big Mac!" the pony chirped excitedly.

Big Mac froze for a second, and then let out a laugh as he realized that it wasn't a white pony, it was just Pinkie Pie covered in flour.

"How'dy do, Pinkie. I guess you already answered my question 'bout how it went with the girls."

"Oh, it went great!" Pinkie paused. "Although, we didn't seem to actually get much _baking_ done. But it was still a ton of fun!"

Big Mac followed her through the shop and into the large kitchen in the back. He stopped as he entered the room, staring in shock. To call it messy would be accurate. To call it a disaster zone would be even more accurate. Pots and pans were scattered around the room, there was cake mix trickling down the walls in large globs, and the whole room had a fine layer of flour coating it.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were seated in the center of the room. Between them sat what appeared to be a filly-sized brown lump of brownie mix, with a small white horn poking out the top.

Scootaloo poked Sweetie Belle, and then licked the batter off her hoof.

"I think this is the best batch yet," Scootaloo announced.

"Alright kids, time to go," Pinkie Pie called.

"Hey Appleja-" Apple Bloom froze when she saw who it was with Pinkie Pie.

"Aw, shoot," she said, knowing what was to come.

Big Mac closed his gaping mouth, and narrowed his eyes.

"'Aw shoot' is right!" he exclaimed. "Miss Pinkie Pie here invites y'all to come over and play, and y'all pay her back by making it look like a twister came through here!"

"It's okay, Big Mac," Pinkie said. "I'll clean it up. I make messes like this all the time. They don't have to help."

"They most certainly do!" Big Macintosh replied. "We ain't leaving this place 'til it's clean enough for me to see mah reflection in the floor. 'Cept you, Sweetie Belle, you can get on home."

"What! Why's she get to go?" Scootaloo complained.

"'Cause 'til she washes up, anything she touches is gonna just get dirtier."

Sweetie Belle tried, and failed, to hide the delighted grin from her face. The other two Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at her.

"Don't think she's off the hook," Big Macintosh said, "Ah'll find something for her to do when we get to the farm."

"Nuts," Sweetie Belle said. She walked dejectedly out of the kitchen, leaving tiny brown hoofprints every step of the way.

The sun had set by the time the kitchen had been cleaned to Big Mac's satisfaction. Finally the large workhorse and two little ponies walked out of Sugarcube Corner, and started across town towards Rarity's boutique,

Apple Bloom whispered to Scootaloo, "I wish it had been Applejack who'd come to get us."

Big Mac took pity on the two tired fillies.

"Well, you know girls, Applejack's been doing a whole heap'a baking this evening. Ah'll bet once we get back she'll let us have some nice hot apple pie."

The faces on the two girls immediately brightened.

"With ice cream?" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

"Ah don't know..." he teased, and then laughed at their pleading faces. "Shucks, what'd pie be without some ice cream?"

"Alright!" the two fillies shouted, hoof bumping each other.

"Hey Big Mac," Scootaloo started, "we never asked how you got your cutie mark."

"Well…" Big Mac began, and then paused as something caught his attention.

There was a flickering light coming from around the corner of the building they were walking by, and Big Mac suddenly noticed a familiar smell, one that evoked long buried memories. "Wait here," he said sharply to the girls.

"What is it, Big Macintosh?" Apple Bloom asked, worried by his sudden change in tone.

Big Mac didn't answer, instead trotting around the corner, a twisted feeling in his gut. As he rounded the corner he saw Rarity's home. Inside he could see a red and yellow glow. The boutique was on fire.

He wheeled around to face Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Get over to Twilight's and tell her to get to Rarity's!"

"Why, what-" Apple Bloom started.

"Do it _now!"_ he bellowed, and then took off towards Rarity's boutique.

When he got close he could see Rarity standing frozen in front of the burning house. As he galloped up to her she turned to face him.

"I, I just, looking for Opalescence, I…" she managed to stutter.

"Where's Sweetie Belle? Is she with you?" Big Mac shouted.

At his words she began to shake. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

Without hesitating Big Macintosh turned and galloped to the house, smashing his huge frame through the door. He was immediately assailed by choking smoke and intense heat. There were flames licking up the far walls of the main show room . As he stood there he suddenly felt a great panic. Where would she be? How could he find her? His mind screamed the questions at him. Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind, that of a batter covered filly, being sent home early from to clean herself up.

_She went to take a bath!_ he thought to himself._ Where'd she go for that? Upstairs!_

Big Mac ran across the room, but stopped abruptly when he reached the staircase. The staircase was engulfed in flame. There was nothing for it. He galloped up the steps. The flames licked up his legs, twisting and biting.

He finally reached the top and collapsed to his knees. Thick black smoke hung across the ceiling. He could barely breath, wheezing for air like a dying fish. Big Mac called out for Sweetie Belle, but could only let out a choking gasp . He tried to stand, and found his legs wouldn't support him. He forced himself to crawl along the flour until he reached the first door. It was closed. He turned away from it, and pressed his rear hooves to the door. He heaved, and the door splinted and opened. Inside was a child's bedroom. It was empty.

He almost gave up. He was going to die there. He had failed, and he would burn into ash as punishment.

_She went to take a bath! _his mind screamed at to him.

Big Mac willed himself back to his knees, and crawled to the next room down the hall. Forcing the door open he was confronted with a small bathroom. At the far end, sat a tub filled with water, in which sat a small crying unicorn. At that moment the fear that had been squeezing his chest like a vice disappeared. He made his way over to the tub.

"Sweetie Belle," he managed to croak.

She let out a cry of surprise hearing him, then realizing who it was, grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I went to take a bath, and I smelled something, and when I went to look there was smoke, and I called for Rarity, but she didn't come!" she explained through her sobs.

"It's okay," Big Mac reassured her, his voice sounding small and weak. "Ah'm gonna take ya to Rarity." At his words she shrank away from him and started crying harder.

"I don't wanna die," she cried.

"Rarity ain't dead," he said adamantly. "And we ain't gonna die neither, ya hear me?"

He grabbed a towel with his teeth and dunked in the tub.

"Wrap this 'round your face," he instructed her. He bent his head towards her. "Now climb on my back, and hold tight to my harness."

She did as she was told, and Big Mac started back out of the bathroom. He knew he wouldn't be capable of making it back down the stairs; he would have to find a room with a window instead.

As he entered the hallway the smoke which lay overhead slowly ignited. It started over by the stairs, and traveled along the ceiling looking all the world like a stream of water pouring down a hill.

Big Mac crawled towards the room at the far end of the hall. He got to the door and forced it open.

As they entered into what must have been Rarity's room, he felt the air being sucked past him into the hallway. He crawled to the window and heard what sound like an animal's roar behind him. With one final burst of strength he leapt through the window, as he felt a sudden searing heat across his flank.

Big Mac didn't remember hitting the ground, but he remembered ponies gathered around him and panicked yelling. He looked down and saw that his normally red fetlocks looked black. He told himself that he must be very badly injured. He didn't feel particularly concerned about it.

"Don't worry," Big Mac whispered. "Ah'm fine, it don't even hurt." And after that he remembered nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I of course, do not own MLP: FiM, nor do I own the chapter or story titles, which are named after songs. "Fire at the Pageant" is by the Felice Brothers, and "The Lucky One" is by Alison Krauss and Union Station.


	2. Ambulance Man

**Chapter Two:**

**Ambulance Man**

The next few hours were a blur of pain and sound. Big Mac drifted in and out of consciousness as ponies around him rushed and shouted. He'd been moved to a bed, and he remembered watching someone making several incisions into his legs, which he could see but not feel. At one time somepony noticed that he was awake, and gave him a bowl of water with something mixed up in it. After drinking it the pain faded, and he drifted off to sleep.

Big Mac awoke in a hospital room. The sun was sinking in the sky outside his window. He was lying on his side, with his hooves slightly elevated. There was white gauze soaked in some liquid covering them, and there were small bandages covering cuts he'd received jumping through the window. Hearing soft breathing, he turned his head and saw Applejack sitting in a nearby chair. Her mane was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Apple…" Big Mac whispered.

Though faint, the sound of his voice made Applejack open her bloodshot eyes and look blearily at Big Mac. She cracked a smile when she saw he was awake.

"Hey Big Mac," she said, her voice almost as soft as his.

"Ya look…" he said weakly.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Ya look worse then ya did during last applebuck season," he managed to get out, giving a weak laugh.

"Ah look bad? You should see yourself," she joked back. "Ah told ya you was gonna hurt yourself if ya weren't careful."

He gave another laugh, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Hang on, A'll get you some water." She hastily moving to a nearby sink and filling up a bowl of water. "Ya inhaled a lot of smoke, but Twilight did a magic thing and said you prolly didn't have any...Pul-men-ary ede-ma." She struggled with the foreign words. "In other words, ya didn't hurt your lungs too bad. But she said, ya'd need ta drink lots of water." She brought the bowl of water over to Big Mac and set it beside his head.

He leaned over, only able to manage a small sip.

"You uh, also burned yourself pretty bad." Applejack continued, glancing down towards his legs.

"'Don't feel it," he murmured.

He could feel pain higher up his legs, but around his fetlocks he didn't feel anything, though he was sure that was where he'd been burned the worst.

"That's 'cause, uh, when it's real bad you can't feel nothing," Applejack explained.

For a moment it looked like tears started to appear in her eyes, but she managed to compose herself.

"Also, Twilight had Dash go and get Zecora, who had some herbs or something which she said would take away some of the pain." She smiled at him. "Ah also hear it's s'pposed to make ya feel a little loopy."

Something had been nagging Big Mac. He finally realized what it was.

"Sweetie Belle?" he whispered.

'She's alright," Applejack reassured him. "Doing a lot better'n you in fact. They kept her here overnight 'cause of the smoke, but she wasn't burned or nothing."

Big Mac lay back, relieved at the news.

"Ah told Apple Bloom Ah'd come get her once ya woke up. Unless you're too tired, that is," she added quickly.

"'S alright," he replied.

"She was real worried 'bout ya," Applejack told him. "She an Scootaloo ran an' got Twilight like ya told 'em. They didn't even know there was a fire 'till they got back to Rarity's, and right as they got there they saw ya jumpin' out the window like ya did. Twilight was able to catch ya with her magic, but when Apple Bloom saw ya she thought ya hadn't made it."

Applejack paused for a moment.

"Twi' told me it was awfully hard to get her to stop panicking. It was real tough for Apple Bloom, 'specially after Ma and Pa…" she trailed off.

Big Mac gave a slight nod of understanding.

Applejack trotted out of the room and then returned a few minutes later with a small nervous filly trailing behind her. When Apple Bloom saw Big Mac she ran up to give him a hug, but stopped at the last instant, scared to touch him.

"It's alright, Apple Bloom," Applejack reassured her, "just don't touch any part with bandages on 'em."

Apple Bloom tightly hugged around Big Mac's neck, and then burst into tears.

"Ah tried to go get Twilight as fast as Ah could," she told him through her tears. "Ah did'n know 'bout tha fire! Ah'm sorry Ah wasn't faster!"

He gently nuzzled against her mane.

"Ya did good," he told her. "'Cause of you, Twilight was able to catch me 'n Sweetie Belle. Ya saved us."

She looked up at him. Her face was shiny with tears, but smiling.

"Didja ever get any of that apple pie?" Big Mac asked her.

She giggled at the question.

"Granny brought some down this afternoon, but Ah didn't have any yet."

"Well hows 'bout you go have some? Ya look real hungry," he suggested.

"Ah am quite famished," Apple Bloom agreed.

Big Mac laughed at her adult choice of words. Apple Bloom ran out of the room as Applejack chuckled and turned to Big Mac.

"Ah reckon ya should try an' get some sleep. Ya look bushed."

"Ah reckon," Big Mac agreed, his eyes drifting closed.

It was a couple hours later when he felt himself gently shaken awake by a tiny pair of hooves. He cracked open an eye and looked into the wide-eyed face of Apple Bloom.

"Ah'm sorry to wake ya but everpony was 'bout to go on home but Ah was hoping Ah could sleep here with you tonight an' Ah asked Applejack an she said it's alright with her if it's alright with you so can Ah?" she said all at once.

Big Mac let out a yawn.

"Why don't you go ahead and lay behind me, so's ya don't accidentally bump mah hooves," he replied sleepily.

Apple Bloom excitedly ran out to tell Applejack, then ran back inside and climbed up behind Big Mac. She snuggled up next to him and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Goodnight, Big Macintish," she said. "Ah'm glad you're okay."

"So am Ah, sugarcube. Goodnight," he said, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rarity awoke for the fourth time that night. She glanced over at Pinkie Pie, whose room she was sharing. She was still fast asleep, snoring gently. For such an active pony, Pinkie was an incredibly deep sleeper.<p>

"_Probably because of all the sugar she eats,"_ Rarity thought.

After the fire Rarity had rushed over to the hospital with Sweetie Belle and Big Macintosh. There she had paced unceasingly, heedless of her friends' attempts to calm her, while Twilight and the doctors looked after the two injured ponies. Finally, Twilight came out and told her that although they would be keeping Sweetie Belle there overnight for observation, it looked as though she would be fine. After Rarity heard that, all her energy escaped her. She let Pinkie Pie take her to Sugarcube Corner, and once she got into bed, she fell immediately into a deep sleep.

She spent the next day at the hospital with Sweetie Belle, who seemed fine except for a sore throat. Sweetie Belle did, however, keep asking about Big Macintosh. Rarity had been told that he had been badly burned, and had to get something called an "escharotomy," where they would cut into the burnt flesh to prevent it from constricting the tissue underneath. He had been given some sedatives, and was apparently asleep through most of it. Rarity didn't know Big Macintosh that well; of course she had met him several times, but Sweetie Belle probably knew him better from having sleepovers at Sweet Apple Acres.

Even though she felt exhausted by the time she went back to Sugarcube Corner at the end of the day, she could find no relief in sleep. Every time she would begin to fall asleep she would find herself awoken with a start, covered in sweat and heart pounding. As the sun started to glimmer through her window she finally gave up and went downstairs. When she went onto the kitchen she found Mrs. Cake already up and preparing food.

"Oh! You're up early dearie," Mrs. Cake said with some surprise. "Mr. Cake and I are usually the first ones up in town. Bakers need to get up early, after all. Were you having trouble sleeping, because of—"

"Oh not at all, I'm just an early riser," Rarity interrupted with feigned brightness.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Cake replied with a slightly confused smile. "Well, would you mind putting these muffins in the oven, while I go down and get some more flour from the basement?"

"I'd be happy to," Rarity answered.

As Mrs. Cake left the room Rarity went over to the large masonry oven that the Cake's used for their business, and opened up the door. When she looked into the lit oven, she found herself beginning to tremble, and felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead.

"_Get outside!"_ her mind screamed at her. She turned and galloped outside just as Mrs. Cake started to come back in.

"Oh dearie, are you—?" Mrs. Cake started, but was ignored as Rarity rushed past her and out of Sugarcube Corner.

She didn't stop until she had run to the edge of Ponyville. Once there she stopped and waited behind a building where nopony could see her, until her shivering subsided. She finally managed to compose herself, and she wiped away the tears that were in her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"_Not crying," _she thought, _"my eyes were just watering._

_"It was foolish for me to get upset, just from seeing the flame in the Cake's oven," _she told herself _"In fact, __I'm being absurd.__ Feeling sorry for myself when I should be looking after Sweetie Belle."_

Rarity pulled herself together, and decided to go over to the hospital. Sweetie Belle would probably still be asleep, but this way Rarity could be there when she woke up. She started off towards the hospital, and had got about half way there, when she ran into Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Rarity," Pinkie Pie said.

"Hello Pinkie," Rarity replied. "I'd love to chat, but I was just on my way to see Sweetie Belle…"

"I'll go with you," Pinkie said cheerfully.

Rarity would have rather been alone right then, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell Pinkie Pie, so she simply smiled and agreed. The two ponies started off towards the hospital.

Pinkie seemed unusually pensive, as if she couldn't decide what to say. After a moment she looked over at Rarity and started to speak.

"Sooooo, Mrs. Cake told me you were up as early as she was this morning. And she gets up earlier then everyone, so you must have got up pretty early!"

"Oh, yes, well I'm an early riser."

As soon as the words left her mouth Rarity knew they had been a mistake. Such an excuse might work on Mrs. Cake, but Pinkie knew Rarity too well to believe that she could ever naturally be an early riser. But if Pinkie found the explanation suspicious, she didn't mention it.

After a moment Pinkie continued.

"She also said you left in a real hurry."

For an instant, a part of Rarity wanted to tell Pinkie what had happened, about how when she saw the flame of the oven, a wave of terror had overcome her. But she felt afraid to say anything, afraid that Pinkie Pie would simply laugh at Rarity's panic attack, and think it silly. So instead she forced a smile and replied, "Oh, I just wanted to get over to see Sweetie Belle as soon as she woke up."

"Well, it's just that Mrs. Cake said you seemed a little upset, so I thought-"

"Listen darling," Rarity said sharply, "it was very early so she probably remembered wrong. I was simply in a hurry, that's all."

Pinkie Pie looked taken aback by the edge in Rarity's tone, but quickly smiled again.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

They continued walking for little bit, and then Pinkie Pie started to talk again, this time very subdued.

"You know, Rarity, if you want to talk about what happened, with the fire—"

This time Rarity was almost shouting when she cut Pinkie off.

"Well if I ever need to talk about, cupcakes or, or, parties, then I'll be sure to find you _Darling!_ Until then, we _adults_ will handle things ourselves!" And with that angry outburst Rarity galloped away, leaving behind a very worried looking Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>Rarity felt bad about snapping at Pinkie Pie, but she put it out of her head when she got to the hospital. She brought in breakfast to Sweetie Belle, who had just woken up.<p>

"Good morning, Sweetie Belle," she said, setting the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Would you like to share some breakfast with me?"

"Okay," Sweetie Belle replied.

They ate in silence for a little while. Sweetie Belle looked over at Rarity.

"Do I have to stay here another night?" she asked.

"Well, they just want to keep you here until they're sure you're alright."

"I _feel_ fine, so does that mean I can leave with you?"

Rarity smiled at her little sister. "Twilight said that if you're feeling well then you could leave today."

Sweetie Belle looked happy at the news.

"Good, because the food here sucks."

Rarity frowned at her.

"Uh, I mean, it's not very good," Sweetie Belle hastily corrected.

Rarity started to clean up the dishes.

"Hey, can we visit Big Macintosh?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I want to see if he's okay."

"I think that would be a splendid idea," Rarity agreed. "Let me just check with Applejack first."

Rarity picked up the tray with her magic, and carried it out of the room. As she took it to the kitchen, she suddenly realized something: there was nowhere for her to take Sweetie Belle once they left the hospital. Rarity had been staying with Pinkie Pie, but there wouldn't be enough room for three ponies, there was barely enough room for two.

She set the tray down, the reality of her situation sinking in. For the last two days, she had been so worried about Sweetie Belle that Rarity hadn't had time to even think about anything else. But now, she realized that she had nothing left. Her home, her business, everything she owned, it was all gone. She started to tremble.

The tray, carelessly balanced, slipped off the counter and crashed against the floor.

Rarity jumped at the noise. She looked down at the spilled oatmeal and shattered bowl.

_I need to be strong for Sweetie Belle, _she decided. _I can't think about the boutique. I need to be_ _strong._ She drew in a shaky breath, and picked up some nearby paper towels with her magic. She threw away the broken dishes, and carefully set the tray back on the counter. She used a leftover towel to wipe her eyes. _I need to forget about the boutique. It's gone. I need to be strong now._

She went to look for Applejack. Rarity found her just as she was entering the hospital.

"'Morning, Rarity," Applejack said. "How's Sweetie Belle doing?"

"She's doing well. She should be able to leave today."

"That's good ta hear," Applejack replied. "An how are you holdin' up?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Rarity answered. She hesitated for a moment. "Actually, I could use some help. You, see, Sweetie Belle and I have nowhere to go. I've been staying at Sugarcube corner, but—"

"Say no more," Applejack interrupted. "Y'all can stay with us at Sweet Apple Acres. We got more 'en enough room."

"Oh thank you, darling," Rarity said, the relief apparent in her voice.

She gave her friend a quick hug.

"Now," she said, "Sweetie Belle was hoping she could see Big Macintosh today."

"Oh sure," Applejack replied, "I'll just go make sure he's up."

As Applejack moved to the door, a bleary eyed Apple Bloom opened the door and trotted out. She looked up at Applejack and yawned.

"I gotta pee," she announced.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack said sternly. "Don't talk vulgar front of Miss Rarity!"

Applejack glanced over at Rarity, who raised an eyebrow.

"…Or, uh, anywhere else." Applejack continued.

"S'rry," Apple Bloom mumbled, moving off towards the bathroom.

Applejack grinned apologetically at Rarity.

"Ah'll uh, just go see if Big Mac's up, while ya fetch Sweetie Belle."

Applejack disappeared into Big Mac's room while Rarity went to get Sweetie Belle. Rarity and Sweetie Belle joined Applejack in the Big Mac's room. The large workhorse was blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"'Morning Miss Rarity, Sweetie Belle," he said softly.

His voice was getting better, although it still hurt to speak.

Sweetie Belle ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Big Mac!" she said excitedly. "Are you feeling okay? Do your hooves hurt? I saw Apple Bloom in the bathroom, did you have a sleepover?"

Big Mac tried to figure out which question he should answer, but was having a tough time, both from just having woken up, as well as the herbal painkillers he had to take every few hours. He finally settled on a fail-safe.

"Eeyup."

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, "try not to overwhelm him."

"Sorry," Sweetie Belle said. She looked back over at Big Mac. "Thanks for saving me." She gave him another hug. "I was really scared," she whispered to him.

He bent his head, returning the hug as best he could in his condition. Applejack smiled at the scene, and then her expression became serious.

"Ah ain't heard hide nor hair of Apple Bloom for ten minutes. That usually means she's causing trouble." She quickly trotted out the door.

"Why don't you help Applejack," Rarity suggested to Sweetie Belle. "Then you can play with Apple Bloom until Twilight gets here."

"Okay." Sweetie Belle replied, following Applejack out the door.

Rarity turned to Big Mac.

"I need to thank you as well," she said warmly. "I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"Shucks, ma'am. You don't owe me. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing'."

"Big Macintosh," she said smiling, "I think you've earned the right to call me Rarity."

He smiled back at her. "Everyone jus' calls me Big Mac."

They were silent for a moment.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?"

"Some water'd be nice," Big Mac replied.

Rarity picked up the bowl with her magic and filled it up at the sink. She brought it back over to him, and set it by his head.

"Thank you kindly, Miss Rarity," he said, and took a drink. "Ah kinda hate havin' to be waited on," he admitted.

"I know the feeling," she replied. "I can't stand being useless."

She paused, and looked away.

"Like I was the other night," she said quietly. "If you hadn't come along…"

She turned back towards Big Mac.

"I had gone out to look for Opalescence." She saw his confused expression. "My cat. She goes wandering sometimes. I finally decided to take a break, because I had to get Sweetie Belle ready for her sleepover, and when I returned…"

Rarity closed her eyes at the memory.

"I just felt—"

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash from in the hallway. A moment later, Twilight walked into the room covered in what looked like vanilla pudding. She was followed by an apologetic Applejack, and a sheepish looking Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Ah'm real sorry Twi,'" Applejack was saying. "I don't know where those two even got the pot up there."

Twilight picked up a towel with her magic and wiped the pudding off her face.

"It's okay, Applejack. I'm used to it after the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Pastry-Deliverers.'"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom giggled at the memory, but quickly silenced themselves when Applejack glared at them. Twilight set the towel down.

"Anyway," she started, "I've been working with Nurse Redheart, and we've come up with a course of action for Big Mac."

Everyone listened in as Twilight went into her teacher mode.

"Big Mac has burns up much of his legs, but the most severe burns are on his fetlocks. There he has third-degree burns, meaning the skin was burned all the way through. Above it the tissue is mostly second-degree burns, which can heal on its own." She turned to Big Mac. "You might have noticed that that's the part which hurts the most."

He nodded. He could feel it throbbing, even through the painkillers. Apple Bloom nuzzled him sympathetically.

Twilight continued. "We're going to have to remove all the dead tissue. A specialist from Canterlot University is coming in to help. When he gets here, we're going to try a new procedure where we'll use a combination of magic and herbal medicine, to take some healthy skin, and graft it onto the wounds."

She held up a hoof to stop any questions.

"The recovery period isn't going to be easy, or quick I'm afraid. It's going to take a lot of time and pain. He's going to need a lot of physical therapy to stop muscle contractures."

She looked at the blank faces surrounding her.

"It means that the muscles and joints get really tight. Someone will need to work with him to keep his joints loose."

Everyone was silent for a moment while they digested the information. Apple Bloom raised her hoof, automatically going into student mode after Twilight's teacher-like presentation.

"Yes Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked.

"Ah was jus' wondering where you're gonna get the skin?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle continued, "from one of Fluttershy's animals?"

"Actually girls," Twilight answered, "we'll take the skin from a healthy part of Big Mac."

"Where?" asked Sweetie Belle. "His face?"

"Um, we'll take it from the place that has the thickest layer, so probably around the area of the uh, gluteus maximus."

"Where's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's uh, the posterior dorsum," Twilight said, starting to blush.

"Where?" Sweetie Belle asked confused.

"The uh, the rump area," Twilight answered.

"Oh!" Apple Bloom said. "She means the butt!"

She and Sweetie Belle then started to snigger, while Twilight turned beet red. Rarity rolled her eyes at the giggling fillies.

"I think it's time we gave Big Mac some privacy," she said firmly.

"Let's go tell Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom whispered to Sweetie Belle, who nodded her agreement.

The two fillies ran off, openly laughing. Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack said their goodbyes to Big Mac, and followed the two young fillies out of the room.

"How's Sweetie Belle doing?" Twilight asked.

"She's doing well. She seems to be taking this whole ordeal better than I am in fact.," Rarity admitted.

"Little colts an' fillies are funny that way," Applejack threw in. "They get hurt easier, but they heal quicker too."

Rarity nodded her agreement.

"That's certainly true. I've lost track of how many times Sweetie Belle has come galloping into the house crying about some scrape or bruise she got from playing, only to forget about it five minutes later and run out to play some more."

The three mares walked out the hospital doors.

"The specialist I mentioned is due to arrive soon," Twilight informed them. "Why don't you girls come with me to meet him?"

Rarity and Applejack agreed, and the two followed Twilight to the town square.

"He's being flown in by pegasi," Twilight explained.

After a few minutes a chariot, similar to the one that first brought Twilight to Ponyville, appeared in the sky. Twilight trotted up to it as it landed. A brown unicorn stepped out of it, carrying a bag with his magic. He thanked the pegasi guards, who nodded and took off for Canterlot. He was a brown pony, with a neatly combed gray mane and thin glasses. He was also clearly a young stallion, much younger than either Rarity or Applejack expected.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice Professor Trotten," Twilight said.

"Please, Twilight, no need to stand on formality, the 'professor' isn't needed," he said.

Twilight turned to her friends. "Applejack, Rarity, this is Trotten, an old professor of mine."

"Charmed," Rarity said.

"Pleased to meet you," Applejack said. "'Though if ya don't mind me sayin,' ya seem awful young to be a 'old professor.'"

He smiled. "You think that's impressive? I'm also the princesses' personal physician."

"Well, uh, I didn't mean any offense," Applejack stammered, embarrassed to discover she had spoken so casually to someone so important.

He laughed in response. "No offense taken. Between you and me, the post is purely honorary. To my knowledge neither of the princesses have ever been sick."

He turned to Twilight. "Let's go see the patient, shall we?"

The group walked back to the hospital, while Trotten talked to Twilight. They entered Big Mac's room, the large stallion craning his neck to look at the visitors.

"This here is professor Trotten," Applejack announced. "He just flew in from Canterlot."

"And boy are my hooves tired," Trotten said, moving to examine Big Mac.

Rarity gave a snort at the lame joke. Trotten grinned unapologetically.

"Ya seem pretty young to be a professor," Big Mac noted.

Trotten laughed.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," he said.

"He ain't jus' a professor," Applejack said. "He's the personal doc for the princesses."

"What's somepony like you doing here helpin' someone like me?" Big Mac asked.

"Well," Trotten explained, looking closely at Big Mac's fetlocks, "when Princess Celestia tells you to go help a 'heroically injured pony' you tend to jump to it."

Big Mac's eyes grew wide at his words.

"Princess Celestia heard 'bout what happened?" he asked, astonished.

"Big Mac," Rarity said, "what you did was incredibly heroic!"

"You're a regular town hero!" Applejack said excitedly. "The mayor was talkin' 'bout havin' a big celebration in yer honor!"

"Ah don't want one," Big Mac replied hurriedly.

He was shocked. After all, he'd just done the decent thing, hadn't he? The most he'd expected was that Pinkie Pie would throw him a "get well soon" party, and that was just because she threw parties for everything. Now he was being told that Princess Celestia had called him "heroic" and sent her personal physician! He chewed on the thought for a moment while Trotten continued to examine him.

"Have you been drinking plenty of liquids?" the doctor asked.

"Eeyup." Every so often Nurse Redheart would come in and practically force water down his throat.

The doctor picked up a towel from by the sink and placed it by Big Mac's face.

"Bite on this," Trotten instructed.

Big Mac did so, a bit confused. Trotten concentrated, and a glow spread from his horn to around Big Mac's knee.

"This might sting a little," the doctor said. "Try to think happy thoughts."

The glow increased, as he magically straightened out Big Mac's leg. Big Mac's jaw clamped down on the towel as he let out a grunt of pain. The three mares winced in sympathy, Twilight looking away. Trotten gently released Big Mac's leg. He turned to Twilight.

"I want to get splints on his legs as soon as we finish the grafting. He'll need someone to stretch out the joints several times a day, as well as apply a moisturizer. Scar tissue, on burn wounds especially, will really mess a pony up if not properly cared for."

He looked at Applejack.

"Taking care of him is going to be big commitment," he said bluntly.

"Ah'll look after him, doc," Applejack said.

"An' how are ya gonna do that?" Big Mac cut in.

He spoke forcefully, trembling slightly from the pain.

"Ya gotta look after Apple Bloom an' the farm. Ya can't be wasting time lookin' after me."

"Well Ah'll just have to," Applejack replied heatedly. "Ah'm not gonna abandon mah own brother."

"Excuse me, Applejack, but Big Mac is right," Rarity interrupted. "You simply won't be able to both run Sweet Apple Acres _and_ look after Big Mac."

She held up her hoof to stop Applejack's protests.

"_You_ will look after the farm, _I_ will help Big Macintosh."

Applejack looked at her, surprised.

"Well, uh, Ah don't think—"

Rarity cut her off.

"Please, Applejack. You already offered to take Sweetie Belle and I in, it only makes sense that I would help. Besides," she said with a smile, "between the two of us I think I know more about applying moisturizers than you."

Applejack thought over Rarity's argument.

"Well what do you think?" she asked Big Mac.

He shrugged.

"Makes sense to me," he replied.

"Well alright then," Applejack conceded. "Ah guess that's what we'll do."

"Well, now that that's all taken care of," Trotten said, rubbing his hooves together, "let's do some surgery!"


	3. Sweet Baby James

**Chapter Three:**

**Sweet Baby James**

It took several hours for Trotten, Twilight, and Nurse Redheart to complete the surgery. After it ended, while Big Mac was still unconscious from the sedatives he had been given, Trotten showed Applejack and Rarity how to remove and attach the splints on Big Mac's legs, as well as the stretches they would have to help him do. He explained that they would have to take him through these exercises several times a day, as well as apply moisturizing creams daily, as the scar tissue and skin grafts would lack the oil and sweat glands necessary to keep the skin moist.

Later, Applejack jury-rigged one of her apple carts into a makeshift wagon that they used to move Big Mac back to Sweet Apple Acres. They struggled for the better part of an hour to move the large workhorse upstairs to his room. Finally, at his insistence, they opted to put him in the first floor guest room and simply turn it into his new room.

It was getting close to sunset by the time they finally finished. They had dinner, Big Mac taking some of Zecora's anesthetic herbs with his.

Everypony was feeling worn out by the time dinner ended, but Rarity still had to take Big Mac through his stretches.

She was a little nervous as she went towards Big Mac's room. It was in part because she had never tried this before, and, as Trotten had told her, it would not be a pleasant experience for Big Mac. The other thing which caused her nervousness was that, in all honesty, Big Mac's injuries were repulsive. She hated herself for even thinking it, but she couldn't help herself. The fact of the matter was that the thought of such gruesome wounds made her shudder. She steeled herself.

"_I will _not_ allow such impulses cause me to act selfishly,"_ she told herself firmly, as she entered the room.

"Are you ready to get started?" she asked with somewhat forced brightness.

"Ah reckon," Big Mac replied.

A part of him knew he should be nervous about what was to come, but he was still riding the buzz from the painkillers he'd had with dinner, and it was keeping him from feeling too concerned about anything.

Rarity approached the bed, and began to undo the splint covering his front right leg. His leg automatically curled into a more comfortable position as she pulled the splint away. She then unwrapped the pressure bandages that were wrapped around his leg. Her horn glowed with magic, which moved and wrapped itself around his leg.

She looked over at his face.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

Rarity took a deep breath and used her magic to gently straighten out his leg as far as possible.

"Ah!" The pain cut through the haze of painkillers like a knife.

Rarity held his leg straight.

"Don't hold your breath," she instructed him, realizing that she had been doing just that herself.

She held his leg for a little longer, then gently released it back to its resting position. Big Mac was trembling faintly, and breathing slightly harder.

"_One down, three to go,"_ she thought to herself.

By the time she was stretching out the last leg, Big Mac was visibly shaking, and had developed a layer of perspiration. She finally released his leg, and both of them let out a sigh of relief.

Rarity brought a bowl of water over to Big Mac which he drank down gratefully.

She got out the case of cream needed to moisturize Big Mac's skin grafts, and opened it up. She was about to use her magic to apply it to his fetlocks, when she stopped. If she was going to do this, and really commit to it, then she would have to get over any kind of revulsion she felt to his injuries.

She dipped her hoof into the container and rubbed the salve onto his legs. Big Mac closed his eyes. Compared what he'd just experienced, this was heaven. Rarity applied the cream onto his legs, and gave it a few minutes to be absorbed. Then came the painful task of reapplying the bandages and splints.

"There. All finished," she said, after attaching the last splint. "Now I think we both need some sleep."

She moved to the door.

"Goodnight Big Macintosh."

"Goodnight Miss Rarity," he replied. "And thank you."

* * *

><p>It was two days later that Apple Bloom rushed into his room with a big grin on her face. She had been excited about something all day, but Big Mac hadn't pressed her on it, as he could tell she was trying to keep it a surprise.<p>

She ran up to Big Mac and covered his eyes with her hooves.

"Now don't look," she commanded.

She kept her hooves there as Big Mac heard the sound of something being rolled into the room. Apple Bloom pulled away her hooves.

"Okay, now you can look."

Big Mac opened his eyes. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders standing proudly in front of what looked like a cross between a bed and a cart.

"Me an' Sweetie Belle was telling Scootaloo 'bout how you was gonna have ta be holed up in your room 'cause ya can't walk or nothing, an' she had the idea to make ya a bed ya can roll around. So we got some help from Applejack, an' Mister Davenport helped us too an didn' even charge us or nothing, 'cause you're a big hero!" Apple Bloom explained.

Big Mac broke into a big smile.

"Well thank you very much, ladies. Ah was afraid Ah was gonna get cabin fever from being cooped up in here."

"Come on, let's try it out!" Scootaloo said enthusiastically.

With Applejack's and Rarity's help they managed to move Big Mac onto the new bed. He shifted around experimentally.

"Shoot," he said, "this is nicer then mah old bed."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hooved at his verdict.

"Let's push him outside," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Straining, the three fillies managed to roll the bed through the house and onto the front porch. Apple Bloom disappeared into the house, and then galloped out a moment later carrying a bag in her mouth, and set the bag down on the bed.

She said, "We also stopped at the library an' Twilight helped us pick out some books for ya,"

"Well, thank ya again," Big Mac replied.

He looked through the books, until he found one he had fond memories of.

"How's 'bout Ah read to y'all from one of them?"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nodded enthusiastically. Scootaloo looked doubtful.

"I don't know…" she said. "It's not gonna be a _boring_ book, is it?"

"Well, this story is 'bout a colt who fights pirates for buried treasure," he replied, "but if that ain't exciting enough…."

"No no, that sounds awesome!" Scootaloo interrupted.

Big Mac grinned, and started reading.

"'To the hesitating purchaser:

If sailor tales to sailor tunes,

Storm and adventure, heat and cold,

If schooners, islands, and maroons,

And buccaneers, and buried gold,

And all the old romance, retold

Exactly in the ancient way,

Can please, as me they pleased of old,

The wiser youngsters of today:

—So be it, and fall on!... '"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The title of this chapter, "Sweet Baby James," is the name of a James Taylor song. The book is of course the classic _Treasure Island_ by Robert Louis Stevenson.


	4. Take This Bread

**Chapter Four:**

**Take This Bread**

The whole issue had come about, Rarity supposed later, because the Cutie Mark Crusaders had decided that they needed rum to be proper Cutie Mark Crusader Pirates.

Of course, Applejack wasn't about to give them hard liquor, so she made a deal with them; if they helped her with some farm work, she would make them some apple cider, which, she assured them, was very similar to rum.

Because of this, Applejack found herself with some free time. She was glad to get it, as she had been doing extra work because of Big Mac's injuries. She decided to go help Rarity, who was about to take Big Mac through his afternoon stretches. Applejack went into Big Mac's room as Rarity was removing the first splint.

"Ya really got the girls all fired up 'bout being pirates," Applejack informed him. "Not that Ah'm complaining mind you. 'Least this time Ah've been able to get some free work out of 'em."

Big Mac chuckled.

"Well, maybe ya can convince 'em that wolves like pullin' plows after Ah read 'em _The Jungle Book_."

Rarity laughed at that. She was happy to see Big Mac reading to the children. She had often tried to get Sweetie Belle to read in the past, but she'd never seemed to manage.

"A harness is fairly similar to a dog sled," she pointed out.

As she said this, she used her magic to grip Big Mac's leg. Rarity looked at him, and he gave her a nod. She straightened out his leg while he winced in pain.

Both Rarity and Big Mac were fairly used to the routine by then, but it was all new to Applejack. Her eyes widened at seeing the pain Big Mac was clearly in.

"Does that hurt a lot?" she asked Big Mac after Rarity released his leg.

"Well," he said, not wanting to complain, "It don't _not _hurt."

Rarity made an annoyed sound at his atrocious grammar.

"But don't those herbs Zecora gave us help?" Applejack persisted.

Rarity prepared to stretch the next leg as she replied, "Well, Applejack, I'm sure they help somewhat, but they don't remove _all_ sensation."

Applejack tried to hide her reaction throughout the rest of the session, but it was clear she was troubled at seeing what Big Mac had to go through several times a day.

Later, everypony gathered around the table for supper. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still obsessing about pirates; Scootaloo was wearing an eye-patch, Apple Bloom had on a three-cornered hat made out of newspaper, and Sweetie Belle had taped a small curved branch to her hoof in approximation of a hook.

"Pass me the brorrrrrrccoli first mate Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle growled.

"Say please, Sweetie Belle," Rarity instructed her.

Sweetie Belle whispered something to Scootaloo, who nodded.

"Apple Bloom! Bring me that wench's hoof!" Scootaloo commended.

Rarity let Apple Bloom grab her hoof and pull it towards Scootaloo. Scootaloo slapped a piece of paper into Rarity's hoof, although it took several attempts due to her lack of depth perception.

Rarity looked at the blank piece of paper.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Turn it over," Sweetie Belle instructed.

Rarity did so, and gave a mock gasp at the marking on the other side.

"The Black Spot!" she said dramatically. "Whatever shall become of me? Perhaps some _brave_ steed will save me." She batted her eyes at Big Macintosh.

Scootaloo said, "Big Mac won't save you, he's our leader Long John Silver!"

"Why's he Long John Silver?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Because he can't use his legs," Scootaloo replied. "Duh."

Big Mac said, "'Fore there's bloodshed, Ah need to quench my thirst. Why don't one'a ya ruffians go an fetch me some water?"

"Ah'll do it," Applejack volunteered. She took his empty cup into the kitchen.

"What should we do with our prisoner, the fair Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, in her most gravelly voice.

"And Applejack too!"

"How'd Ah get caught?" Applejack asked, as she returned to Big Mac a filled cup.

"You was the captain," Apple Bloom told her.

Scootaloo continued, "But under the traitorous cook Long John Macintosh, we mutinied and captured the ship!"

Applejack shook her head. "Betrayed by my own brother. Shameful."

"What should we do with 'em?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Keelhaul them!"

"Maroon them on an island!"

"Hang 'em from a tree!"

"Slit their throats an' let the buzzards pick 'em clean."

Everyone looked in shock at the grinning Granny Smith.

"Um, what does our leader, Long John Macintosh say?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Big Mac pondered the issue.

"I think," he said, "we should leave 'em be for now."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders' faces fell.

"…So that we can make 'em walk the plank later when the sharks are out!" Big Mac continued.

"Yay!" the three fillies shouted.

"Sharks love the taste of pony," Sweetie Belle said authoritatively.

They spent the rest of the dinner describing how they Rarity and Applejack would almost die and then escape, each attempt to execute them and subsequent escape more convoluted then the last.

* * *

><p>After dinner the fillies helped Applejack and Granny Smith clean up while Rarity took Big Mac back to his room for the last set of stretches for the day.<p>

Big Mac had was in an unusually boisterous mood that evening; he had gradually gotten louder and louder as dinner had gone on, getting more and more involved in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics. He was even humming a tune as he was wheeled back into his room.

He turned to Rarity as she began to remove a splint.

"Ya know, ya a real pretty filly," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"Oh...well...thank you," Rarity said, caught off guard by the unexpected compliment.

"Ah reckon, Ah reckon yer jus' 'bout the prettiest mare Ah ever laid eyes on," he continued.

Rarity narrowed her eyes. She didn't mind flattery, but it wasn't like Big Mac to be this forward.

"Did you have any cider with dinner?" she asked, trying to figure out his sudden forthrightness. "Perhaps some of the_...harder..._variety?"

"Ah ain't touched a drop," he vowed. "Ah jus' think iss 'bout time Ah tol' ya wha' Ah think."

Rarity shook her head at his slurred speech. The painkillers could do it, she reasoned, but he never took enough to affect him this much.

It was when she straightened out his leg and he barely seemed to feel it, that something in her mind clicked together.

"Applejack," she said flatly.

She must have given him extra painkillers with dinner, after having seen how much pain he had been in that afternoon.

Rarity went through the routine while patiently enduring Big Mac's drunken ramblings, and occasional adulations. By the time she had moved on to the lotions, he had moved on to song.

"…_You'd think by now Ah'd know, what a mess you'd make a me…"_

Sensing a presence, Rarity spun around to see the three Cutie Mark Crusaders poking their heads into the room.

"You three go to bed," she commanded, while Big Mac continued in his deep baritone obliviously.

"What's—" Sweetie Belle started;

"Now!" Rarity snapped. The fillies darted away as Rarity turned back to her work.

"_Everybody knows, everybody sees; I guess everybody's jus' smarter 'en me, some things ya jus' can' teach, a slow learner!"_

Rarity rolled her eyes as she finished up and started to put his splints back on. By the time she was done he had begun to fall asleep; and a snore accompanied her as she exited his room.

Tired, she headed for the room she normally shared with Sweetie Belle (though tonight the three fillies were all sleeping in Apple Bloom's room).

She passed in front of Applejack's room. For a moment she was tempted to go in and confront her, but when she stopped in front of the door she suddenly heard loud, and decidedly fake sounding, snoring from within.

Rolling her eyes, Rarity continued down the hall. She stopped by Apple Bloom's room to check on them, hearing giggling as she opened the door.

"Are you girls about to go to bed?" she asked.

"Yes," the three chorused.

"Hey, sis?" Sweetie Belle called out as Rarity started to withdraw.

"Yes?"

"Does Big Mac," she stifled a giggle, "does he really think you're 'the prettiest mare he ever saw?'"

The other two burst out laughing. Rarity hoped the dark light would conceal her blush.

"Well, I think," she struggled for an answer, and finally settled on the same solution chosen by every adult when asked an embarrassing question by a child: pass the buck on to someone else.

"I think you should ask Big Macintosh that," she said firmly. "Now go to bed."

* * *

><p>Big Mac poked surly at his oatmeal the next morning, his mood in sharp contrast to that of the previous night.<p>

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo trotted into the kitchen.

"Morning, Big Mac," Apple Bloom said.

Big Mac grunted in response. The three young ponies got some oatmeal and seated themselves around the kitchen table.

Scootaloo poked Apple Bloom in the side.

"Hey Big Mac, Ah had kinda a problem," Apple Bloom said, trying to look nonchalant.

"What's that, sugarcube?" he asked.

"Well," she said, "Ah thought ya tol' me _Ah_ was the prettiest filly ya'd ever saw."

If someone had come along with a razor and shaved the coat off Big Mac's face, nopony would have been able to tell because of how red his face had turned.

Sweetie Belle asked, "Do you really think my sister's pretty?"

"Ah think..." Big Mac struggled to find someone else he could turn the fillies attention to.

"Ah think y'all ought to learn to be a bit more serious," he ended lamely.

He glanced down at his untouched water. "Hey, how's 'bout one a ya do me a favor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The chapter's title is a Felice Brother's song. The song Big Mac sings is called "Slow Learner," by the Nashville Bluegrass Band.


	5. Lady Day

**Chapter Five:**

**Lady Day**

When Rarity came into Big Mac's room for the morning stretches, she noticed that he seemed to be having trouble looking her in the eye.

"Sleep well?" she asked mischievously.

"'s," he replied, sounding like Apple Bloom after she'd been caught eating dessert before dinner.

"You know," Rarity continued, as she removed the splint and bandages, "Sweetie Belle has a lovely singing voice, perhaps you two could form a duet?"

Big Mac muttered something under his breath as she gripped his leg with her magic.

As Rarity stretched out his leg she heard him stifle a grunt. She held the leg out, and could feel him trembling more than usual.

Rarity glanced over at his face as she released his leg, and noticed a drop of blood trickling from his mouth. She realized he had bit his lip.

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Big Mac," she asked, "did you take your painkillers this morning?"

Now he was definitely avoiding her gaze.

He mumbled something.

"Big Macintosh," she said, using her You-Answer-My-Question-Right-This-Instant tone she usually reserved for Sweetie Belle or Rainbow Dash, "look me in the eye and answer me: Did you or did you not take your painkillers this morning?"

Big Mac looked her in the face, and said fiercely, "No Ah didn't, an' Ah ain't gonna neither, an' there's nothin' ya can do 'bout it."

Rarity turned and stomped out of the room. She stormed into the kitchen where Applejack was eating breakfast.

"'Morning Rarity…" Applejack started, then stopped when she saw Rarity's expression. "Uh oh."

"Well I hope you're happy about that little stunt you pulled last night," Rarity said icily.

"Well, excuse me for not wantin' to see my big brother hurtin' so much!" Applejack replied hotly.

"Well thanks to your 'concern,' Big Mac's refused to take any painkillers at all. So well done!" Rarity replied.

"He done _WHAT!_" Applejack shouted.

She stormed out of the kitchen and into Big Mac's room, followed closely by Rarity.

"Jus' what do ya think you're doing?" Applejack demanded to know.

"Ah already tol' Rarity, Ah ain't takin' any more of them herbs." Big Mac replied firmly.

"An' just what do ya expect to gain from doing a dumb thing like that?"

"They leave me all loopy," he answered, "An' Ah don't like looking like a fool in front of everyone."

"Big Macintosh," Rarity said, trying to control her tone, "I understand that you're embarrassed because of what Applejack did," and she paused to give Applejack a glare. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop using the herbs completely. How about we just make sure you don't get an extra dose again?"

"No deal," Big Mac said doggedly.

Rarity stamped her hooves in frustration. "Big Macintosh…"

He set his jaw resolutely.

"Big Macintosh!"

He turned away and glared at the ceiling. Applejack sighed.

"Forget it," she said to Rarity. "That pony is as stubborn as a mule." Defeated, she walked out of the room.

Rarity turned back to Big Mac, still glaring.

"Fine," she said. "But don't expect any sympathy from me."

"Ah don't remember asking for any," he replied.

They spent the rest of the session in silence, except for the occasional involuntary grunt of pain from Big Mac, which probably wasn't helped by Rarity being slightly rougher than usual.

They ignored each other all through lunch. It wasn't until the afternoon session that Rarity broke the silence.

She was still annoyed at him for being so obstinate, but she could tell how much it hurt for him to go without the anesthetics. She finally started talking in order to take his mind off the pain.

"I actually didn't grow up in Ponyville," Rarity started. "I grew up in Fillydelphia originally.

"We lived in a large tenement home, near the river. Father worked in one of the large grain-processing factories. Mother would work as a laundry pony. Father worked long hours, and always came home tired, but he would always make time for mother and me.

"During winter he would take us down to the park to go skating. Sometimes we were there when the nearby opera house got out. I remember seeing all the upper class ponies leaving the opera, and being entranced by all the ladies dressed in the most beautiful outfits. One night when they were coming out we saw Princess Celestia was attending. I've never seen her wearing a dress since, not even at the Gala, but that night she was wearing the most gorgeous gold and white gown. She was surrounded by important ponies all trying to talk to her, but I remember her looking over and smiling at us. I was so excited, I talked about it for weeks afterwards. After that I would always dress up for father when he got home from work. He used to call me his 'little princess.'"

Rarity smiled at the memory.

"Most of the fillies and colts in our neighborhood worked full time by the time they were my age, but father insisted that I get an education. I went to a private school, not a particularly expensive one, but expensive for us. I started studying to become a fashion designer. Mother and father were able to pay for half of my tuition, and I would work nights as a hotel maid to pay for the rest. It was around that time that mother became pregnant with Sweetie Belle. There were some, complications, during Sweetie Belle's delivery. Mom didn't make it."

Rarity paused for a moment, then continued,

"I dropped out of school to go help father. I don't think I'd ever realized just how hard he worked for us, supporting the family and putting me through school, until I moved back in. He seemed so much _older_ then I remembered him, just all tired out after mother died. About seven months after the funeral, he just didn't wake up one morning. Heart failure, they said. After that, I moved to Ponyville with Sweetie Belle, took out a loan, and started my boutique."

Big Mac was silent for a minute.

They often talked while Rarity worked on him, she would tell him the local gossip, or some of the adventures she, Applejack, and their friends had gotten into, but she had never told him such a personal story before.

Finally he said, "That was a mighty selfless thing of ya to do, taking in Sweetie Belle like that."

"Oh, well, she's my sister, I had to look out for her," Rarity replied, caught slightly off guard.

"Ah reckon," Big Mac agreed, "but just 'cause something's your responsibility don't mean it's ain't a fine thing to do. 'Fact, Ah figure the most noble things a pony can do is what they're s'pposed to be doing anyhow."

Rarity thought about his words for a moment, then said, "That's why you're so uncomfortable with everyone calling you a hero for what you did, isn't it? To everyone else, it was an exceptional act of bravery, but to you, saving Sweetie Belle was just the decent thing to do."

Big Mac shifted, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah s'ppose," he muttered.

Rarity finished strapping on the last splint.

"Well, I think it was the decent thing to do; and also exceptional brave."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then trotted out, leaving Big Mac surprised and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The title of this chapter comes from the name of a Felice Brothers' song.


	6. I Shall Not Walk Alone

**Chapter Six:**

**I Shall Not Walk Alone**

A few days later Big Mac was lying awake in his bed just before sunrise. He was thinking about Rarity's story. He was also thinking about how much she'd lost in the fire. She never talked about it, but he knew how much her boutique had meant to her.

Finally, he was thinking that it had been too long since he'd seen the sun rise. He was normally the first pony in the household to get up in the morning, and he'd retained the habit while injured, even with no reason for it.

Big Mac abruptly reached down and, using his teeth, undid the splints and bandages on his front legs. The ones on his back legs were harder to reach, but he finally managed. He swung his front legs off the bed and placed some of his weight on them. He then moved his back legs off the bed, and carefully stood. He was as shaky as a newborn foal, but he managed to stay upright. Big Mac took a tentative step towards the door, and his legs nearly buckled beneath him. For moment he almost climbed back into bed, but instead he determinedly took another step towards the door.

* * *

><p>Rarity was dreaming.<p>

She had been having breakfast with everyone around the Apple family kitchen table, as Sweetie Belle talked about how she'd got in trouble at school for trying to build a flying machine out of desks and wallpaper.

Smoke started to seep in from the ceiling and roll down the walls.

Rarity wanted to scream, to tell everyone to get out of the house. Instead she just sat and said "That's nice dear," while Sweetie Belle described her latest Cutie Mark Crusaders adventure.

The black smoke started to pour out of the coffee cups, and in from the floorboards. Rarity tried to grab Sweetie Belle, but none of her muscles would respond, forcing her to watch helplessly while a red glow filled the room.

Rarity woke up with a start, her heart racing. She frantically scrambled out of bed, and looked around wide-eyed.

Sweetie Belle sat up bleary eyed from the bed she shared with Rarity.

"What's going on?" she asked, still half asleep.

Rarity forced herself to calm down.

"Nothing, dear," she replied. "Go back to sleep."

Sweetie Belle laid back down, and her eyes immediately closed in sleep.

Rarity watched Sweetie Belle for a short while, then opened the door and stepped out into the hall, being as quiet as she could, so as not to wake anyone. She heard the sound of someone grunting from by the kitchen. It sounded like…Big Mac? Curious, she made her way towards the noise.

Peeking around the corner she saw Big Mac making his way towards the front door. He was sweating, and breathing hard, each step clearly taking a great deal of effort.

She watched silently as he made his way down the hall. At one point his legs seemed to give out beneath him, and he slowly collapsed to the ground. Rarity nearly went over, she wanted to help him to his hooves, help him the rest of the way. But some internal voice stopped her, told her that he should do it on his own.

He rested for a moment, panting, and then with a deep snort he forced himself back on to his hooves. He made his way to the front door, which he opened with his mouth. He staggered out onto the porch, and gently lowered himself to the ground.

The sun had just crested the horizon, giving the clouds a soft golden tint. He heard the sound of hooves approaching from within the house. He glanced over to see Rarity set down a bowl of water next to him. She smiled at him.

He smiled back, and said, "Ah'm gonna rebuild your boutique."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The chapter title is the name of a Blind Boys of Alabama song.


	7. Don't Wake the Scarecrow

**Chapter Seven:**

**Don't Wake the Scarecrow  
><strong>

Big Mac, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom walked along the road towards Ponyville.

"Why're we goin' in ta town?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ya'll are going ta play with Scootaloo," Big Mac replied.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Ah know why _we're_ going int ta town, Ah wanna know why _you're _going in ta town."

"Well, Ah wanted to get some exercise now that Ah can walk again. Ah also figured Ah'd check in with Miss Twilight 'bout my legs."

"Are you going to ask her about rebuilding the boutique?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Eeyup."

"Ah thought Rarity didn' want ya to rebuild it," Apple Bloom said.

"Ya heard that, huh?"

"Ah heard y'all arguing about it," she answered.

"Well, Ah don't want ya to worry 'bout that," he said. "She just need some convincing is all." Big Mac chewed pensively on the wheat stalk in his mouth. He glanced down at the two young fillies trotting beside him. "What are y'all planning on doing today?"

Sweetie Belle said, "We're going to help Daisy pick some flowers for her shop."

Big Mac nodded. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were always looking for new things to try, so Applejack had the idea that they could do odd jobs for different ponies in town. That way they could both try to find their cutie marks, and make some money at the same time. _Most_ of the ponies appreciated the help.

When they reached town Sweetie Belle sidled up close to Big Mac.

"Hey Big Mac, can I ask you something?" She glanced over at Apple Bloom.

Big Mac took the hint. "Hey Apple Bloom, how's 'bout ya go find Applejack at the market, get some caramel apples. We'll catch up in a second."

"Uh, okay," Apple Bloom replied, curious, but knowing better than to ask questions.

Big Mac turned to Sweetie Belle after Apple Bloom trotted off. "What'd ya want to ask me?"

Sweetie Belle hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "Big Mac, after the fire, did you ever get, like, nightmares or something?"

Big Mac carefully considered the question.

"Now and then. Are you havin' nightmares?" he asked gently.

"No," she replied. "Well, I kind'a did at first. But only when I was in the hospital."

She kicked at a pine cone.

"It's just that, Rarity's always waking up in the middle of the night. She always tries to not wake me up, so when she does I pretend to still be asleep, but sometimes I see her crying. When I asked her about it she told me it was nothing, and I shouldn't worry about it."

Big Mac was silent as he chewed over her story.

"Well," he said, "how 'bout Ah talk ta her 'bout it?"

Sweetie Belle looked relieved at his suggestion. "Okay." Her expression then became slightly apprehensive. "But, you won't tell her I told you, will you? I don't want her to get mad at me."

"Ah tell ya what," he replied, "Ah won't tell her ya told me nothing if Ah can help it. But even if Ah did, an' she did get a little mad at'cha, it's only 'cause she might feel a bit embarrassed, not 'cause ya did anything' wrong. Sometimes people get mad when ya try ta help 'em, even when they really need it."

Big Mac thought back to Applejack during the previous applebuck season. "…'Specially when they really need it. But ya still got to help 'em, ya understand?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, then ran over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Big Mac," she said, smiling up at the big workhorse.

"You're welcome, sugarcube," he answered.

* * *

><p>Rarity walked alongside Big Macintosh as they traveled towards they southernmost field on Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac was wearing his harness, and using it to pull a sturdy metal cart with a thick chain inside.<p>

"Ya really don't have to do this," Big Mac said, breaking the silence.

"Big Macintosh, just because you have been walking around for a little bit does not mean I'm going to let you hurt yourself through overexertion. I know better than to try and get you to take it easy, but I refuse to let you work unsupervised," Rarity replied resolutely.

Big Mac didn't press the issue, he knew he wouldn't be able to win this argument. And although he didn't think it appropriate for a lady like Rarity to get her hooves dirty with this kind of manual labor, this presented an opportunity for him to speak with her.

They reached the southern field, and came upon the boulder Big Mac had been trying to remove a month ago.

Big Mac took the chain out of the cart and wrapped it around the large rock, and hitched it to his harness.

"Why exactly do you need to move this rock anyway?" Rarity asked.

"We're plannin' on planting some Fuji apple tress come spring, which means Ah gotta get this field ready 'fore then. If Ah wait till winter the ground'll be too hard to move the rock." He looked over at her. "We was gonna plant Gala trees, but then Applejack found out that Gala apples don't sell." He grinned, pleased at his joke.

Rarity merely raised an eyebrow, nonplussed.

"…Never mind," he said. "Anyway, no sense in puttin' it off any longer."

He positioned himself away from the boulder. Taking a deep breath, he dug his hooves into the ground and pulled at the chain. He strained against the chain, then relaxed for a moment, and then heaved against the chain again.

He finally took a break, panting as Rarity examined the rock critically.

"You managed to move it a little bit," she said. "What you really need is something to lever it out on the opposite side while you pull."

"Ah guess Ah can go get Applejack up here…" he started.

"Nonsense," Rarity said. "We unicorns may not be as strong as you earth ponies, but we are not completely useless."

She concentrated, horn glowing, and a beam of light appeared and formed itself into the shape of a long board, which inserted itself into the earth behind the boulder.

"Now you pull from your side, while I push it from here," she instructed him.

Big Mac readied himself, and then pulled against the chain while Rarity used her magic to try to lever the rock from her end. For a moment nothing happened, and then Big Mac felt the rock begin to shift. He took a step forward, breathing like a set of bellows, while Rarity willed all her energy through her horn. The boulder slowly rose out of the ground, in a shower of dirt and grass. It tipped, and fell on its side with an earthshaking thud.

Big Mac and Rarity both collapsed against the ground and rested while they caught their breath. Big Mac grinned over at Rarity, who smiled back.

"Pretty far from useless, Ah reckon," he said.

* * *

><p>The rock was about twice the size it had appeared on the surface, just as Big Mac had predicted. They moved it onto the cart, and Big Mac began hauling it towards the barn. They walked at a leisurely pace, both ponies worn out, but in good spirits at the difficult accomplishment.<p>

"So uh, you was up pretty early the other night," Big Mac said.

"No earlier than you," she replied.

"True, though Ah'm used to it, being raised on a farm an' all. Ah always thought all y'all townsfolk generally got up later."

"Well, perhaps staying here has caused me to adjust my sleep schedule," Rarity said, slightly defensive.

"Fair enough," he answered.

They walked in silence for a bit, while Big Mac tried to think up a way to maneuver the conversation. He finally decided that there was no way he'd be able beat her in a battle of language.

"Rarity, have you been havin' nightmares?" he asked.

"I, um, what?" she stammered, taken off guard by the bluntness of his question. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did Sweetie Belle tell you that?" she demanded to know.

"That ain't important," he replied.

"Well it would be easy for a child like Sweetie Belle to get the wrong idea, and just because she thinks—"

Big Mac cut her off.

"Just 'cause she's a filly doesn't mean she can't be worried 'bout her big sister. All she wants is to help you."

"I don't need any help!" she responded shrilly. "I'm not some weak little yearling!"

"No one's calling you weak!" he shouted, then cut himself off.

He glared at her, and she glared back. He could see her trembling slightly from emotion, and he realized he was doing the same. He almost never shouted like that. Big Mac took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

He started talking in as calm a tone as he could manage.

"Ah was just a bit older'n Apple Bloom is now when ma and pa both died."

Rarity was silent, as Big Mac took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"It was in October, and we'd just finished applebuckin' season. Apple Bloom had just been born, and ma was still feelin' pretty weak after it. We decided to have a big outdoor banquet, with family from all over. Sort of a celebration, both of finishing another applebuck season, an' also Apple Bloom's birth. Anyway, ma was feeling worn out so pa decided to take her back to the house early. They'd been gone maybe half an hour, and granny smith had me take some dessert back for 'em."

Big Mac paused, looking at the trees as he remembered back.

"Ah started walking to the house. It took a little while 'cause it was on the other side of the property. When Ah got there it was on fire. When Ah saw it, Ah felt like Ah'd been frozen to the ground. Ah should've ran in a saved 'em, or got help, but Ah couldn't do anything. They told me afterwards, it had been too late anyway, that the smoke would've already killed 'em. But Ah never believed 'em. Ah always thought, if Ah'd just done something…"

He turned, and looked directly at Rarity.

"But you know what made me feel worse then anything? When it was over, on top of all the sadness an' pain, Ah felt relieved. Ah just kept thinking, thinking…" Big Mac stopped.

"You thought, 'at least it wasn't me,'" Rarity finished quietly.

He nodded.

"Ah felt like a damn coward. But after a while, Ah finally figured out that Ah hadn't done nothing wrong. That it hadn't been my fault, how Ah'd acted, an' how Ah'd felt. Ah just wasn't ready for what happened, an' all Ah could do was make sure Ah never let it happen again."

The two stood silently among the apple trees, the elegant white pony contrasting with the large red workhorse.

"I was so scared," Rarity said.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I knew I should have done something, but I was paralyzed, and if you hadn't come along, then Sweetie Belle would've...would've _died_ because of my helplessness. And afterwards I felt so _guilty_. And I didn't want to say anything, because it would have been so selfish, when I hadn't even been in any danger…"

Big Mac laid his head over Rarity's neck as her tears started to flow freely. He held her quietly, under the leaves, and let her cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

The chapter title is the name of a Felice Brother's song.


	8. You Ain't Going Nowhere

**Chapter Eight:**

**You Ain't Going Nowhere**

Twilight was waiting with Applejack when Big Mac and Rarity got back to the barn.

"Hi Rarity, Big Mac," Twilight said cheerfully. Her eyes widened. "Oh Rarity…"

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked.

Rarity's normally immaculate white coat was covered in dirt and grass, not filthy _per se_, but certainly filthy by Rarity's standards.

"Your coat, it's all…dirty," Twilight said.

"Well, you can hardly expect one to go work in a field and not get at least a _bit_ dirty, my dear." Rarity replied.

Twilight was shocked at her calmness.

"Although, if you would all excuse me, I am simply exhausted, and am in great need of a bath…" Rarity trotted off towards the house, "…and perhaps a pedicure…"

Twilight looked relieved. At least _that_ made sense.

She turned back to Big Macintosh.

"I just came by about what we talked about earlier," Twilight said. "I went around town, and we're pretty close to being able to start work on Rarity's new boutique."

"Already?" Big Mac asked, surprised.

"Yep," Twilight answered. "I talked to the mayor, and with her help we've been able to get the whole town behind the project. It helps that Rarity's boutique was something that brought in business from all over Equestria."

"Well that's great news!" Applejack said. "Ya really came through on this, Twi.'"

"Well, I am good at organizing things," Twilight said with a touch of pride. "But what about Rarity? Big Mac, you told me she seemed kind of hesitant about the whole thing."

"Well, Ah figure that won't be a problem," Big Mac said.

Twilight shook her head. "I would never have thought I'd see Rarity intentional do something that would get her coat dirty. I guess living on a farm really changed her."

Big Mac looked towards the house.

"No, Ah don't really think so," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>The work on rebuilding Rarity's boutique started in earnest just as soon as applebucking season started to wane. They started by clearing out the remains of the old boutique; that way they'd be able to reuse the old foundations. Being cement, it had survived the fire intact.<p>

Sometime in November all of Equestria received an official announcement from Canterlot; in honor of Princess Luna's return there would be a "Winter Moon Celebration," which would mirror the Summer Sun Celebration. The Ponyville residents quickly decided that it would be a combined solstice/reopening celebration.

As the new holiday drew near, Rarity started taking dress orders. She worked on in the Apple family living room, and the Apple family got to experience being makeshift mannequins until Rarity got her new dress forms in.

Finally, the day of the festival arrived.

The Apple family, and Rarity, all got ready for the party, and went outside and piled into a large sleigh, which Big Macintosh hitched himself to. The Cutie Mark Crusaders all sat on a toboggan tied to the back.

"Now, are ya sure 'bout this, Big Mac?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack, for how many winters have Ah took this sled out, an' gave rides to all the little fillies?"

"Well, just go easy then, Ah wouldn' want ya to _strain_ yourself," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hang on," she said with a grin.

Big Mac lowered his head down, and took off at a gallop. He dragged the sleigh behind him, while everyone hanged on and gave shrieks of delight.

They reached the town, where everyone piled off and joined in on the winter festivities. Big Mac gave sleigh rides to all the young fillies (as well as some of the older ponies, after they saw Pinkie Pie try it).

The whole town was decorated with streamers and lanterns, which would be lit once it got dark. Everything bore pictures of stars and the moon, in honor of Princess Luna.

Rarity and Applejack joined their friends as they all wandered around the town, examining the different booths, and watching Rainbow Dash try every game of skill they came across.

After a little while Big Mac trotted up to them. He was slightly winded, and steam was rising off him from the cold air.

Rainbow Dash whispered something to Fluttershy, who blushed and giggled.

"Good afternoon ladies," Big Mac said politely.

"Hi Big Mac," Twilight said. "I saw you giving sleigh rides earlier. I hope you don't overexert yourself."

She didn't get why that caused Applejack and Rarity to let out a laugh.

Big Mac grinned. "Ah just finished. 'Thought Ah'd come over an' say hi."

Rarity said, "Big Macintosh, I just realized you haven't seen the inside of the boutique since it's been finished, perhaps you'd like to see it now?"

"Ah'd enjoy that very much," he answered.

"Oh! I haven't seen it either," Pinkie Pie said. "Let's all go!"

Applejack quickly cut in, "Uh, that sounds great Pinkie, but we got to go to the thing, remember?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her blankly. "I don't remember any 'thing' we have to go to."

Rainbow Dash sighed exasperatedly. "Remember Pinkie, the _thing_ at the _place_?"

Pinkie Pie looked over at Big Mac and Rarity, realization dawning in her eyes.

"Oooooohhhh. The _'thing'_ at the _'place.'"_ She gave Rarity a big wink. "I guess will just have to leave you two all by yourselves."

Big Mac politely tried to look as though he hadn't noticed Pinkie Pie's attempts at subtly. Rarity simply rolled her eyes as the five mares trotted away from her and Big Mac.

"Shall we?" Rarity asked him.

The two made their way towards Rarity's boutique. As they walked towards Rarity's shop, they ran into a familiar brown unicorn with a gray mane and thin-rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Trotten!" Rarity said. "What a pleasant surprise."

The unicorn gave them a beaming smile, holding a caramel apple with his magic.

"Good to see you both," he said.

"I would have thought you'd be in Canterlot for the celebration," Rarity said.

"I would have," he replied, "but Twilight invited me to attend here, and after sampling the local cuisine during my last visit, I couldn't refuse."

"Well, we'll be sure to send ya off with all the food ya can carry," Big Mac said. "It'd be the least we can do ta show our appreciation for all the help ya gave."

"Speaking of which, mind if I take a look?" Trotten asked.

Big Mac dutifully raised a leg, which Trotten examined.

"Good, good," he said. "Minimal scarring, all of which is covered by your coat anyway. How's your movement, do you have full flexibility?"

"Yes sir," Big Mac answered, demonstrating with each leg, "thanks to Rarity here and all the help she gave me."

"Well, you are very lucky to have such a good friend," Trotten said.

"Ah reckon that's true," Big Mac said, smiling at Rarity.

"Well, don't let us keep you from the festivities," Rarity said, a little bit hastily.

"Yes, I'll see you two at the banquet," Trotten replied, grinning.

Rarity and Big Macintosh said goodbye and continued towards the boutique. They reached the rebuilt building, and stepped inside. The sun was shining in from the west, giving everything a golden tint. It was furnished, and ready for its opening, although Rarity hadn't got everything set up yet.

"This actually gave me the opportunity to make some changes I always wanted." Rarity said. "For instance, I've added a proper fitting room in the back. Although, of course you know the layout better than anypony after all the work you've done."

"It all looks mighty fine," Big Mac said.

He paused for a moment, glancing at the staircase.

"Hey," he said, "Ah just remembered something Ah wanted to show ya."

He led her outside, and towards the left side of the boutique. He stopped in front of the cornerstone, and gestured towards it.

"Recognize it?" he asked.

Rarity shook her head.

"It's from that boulder we dug up," he said.

Rarity laughed.

"Oh, that's splendid," she said. "That way there will always be a connection between our families when Sweetie Belle and I move back in."

She paused.

"I suppose we'll have to do that soon," she said quietly.

They were both silent for a moment.

Big Mac started to speak, "Ya know…"

"Hey guys!"

He and Rarity both looked over at Pinkie Pie as she waved at them.

"The sun's about to set! You're gonna _miss it!_"

"I suppose we should go," Rarity said, and the two set off towards the center of town.

As the sun began to sink low in the sky, the whole town gathered at rows of picnic tables set up in front of the town hall. There were numerous grills placed between each table, on which ponies were roasting various dishes.

The talking died down as the sun finally sank down over the horizon, and all the ponies cooking covered up their grills, so that the only light was coming from the sky.

The last vestige of sunlight faded away, and for a moment everypony was left in darkness, silent and thick with anticipation.

Suddenly, quicker and brighter than it ever had before, the moon rose up into the sky. Out of it spread the twinkle of millions of stars, filling the sky thicker than they'd ever had before, until the sky was a sea of shining points of light, all surrounding the giant sphere of the moon.

The ponies all let out a great cheer, the lanterns were lit, and the mayor declared the banquet officially commenced.

There were pies, fritters and cakes. There were vegetables; fried, roasted and raw. There were cupcakes, caramel apples, cookies, salads, soups, soufflés and crème brûlée. For the adults there was mulled wine, and for the fillies there was heated apple cider and hot chocolate.

Various speeches were given, including one by Rarity, in which she thanked the Apple family, and the whole town for their help. It was very well received, particularly the part about the "grand, reopening sale." Everyone was in good spirits as the evening wore on, some ponies filling themselves with more good spirits then others.

At one point Apple Bloom asked to try some of the spiced wine everyone seemed to be enjoying so much.

"Ah don't know…" Applejack said.

"Pleeeaaas?" Apple Bloom said, doe-eyed. She turned to Big Mac. "Come on, Big Mac!"

He chuckled.

"Aw, sure. Just a taste won't hurt."

He watched with a mischievous grin as Apple Bloom tentatively took a sip, and then let out a loud laugh as the young filly gagged at the bitterness of the alcohol.

"How can y'all drink this stuff?" she asked, disgusted. "Ah'm sticking to apple cider!"

"What about you two, y'all want to try?" Big Mac asked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Both the fillies quickly shook their heads.

"No thanks," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I'm good," Scootaloo agreed.

The three fillies ran off to find trouble, as somepony got together some musicians, and started the singing.

Rarity turned to Big Mac.

"You know," she said, "it's been really great for Sweetie Belle having you around. She's never had any male role models around, and you've been like an older brother to her these last few months."

Rarity paused for a moment.

"I hope we'll still see you after we move out."

"Well 'course you will," he replied, slightly surprised, "why wouldn't Ah visit family?"

Somepony came and dragged Big Mac away before Rarity could respond, insisting that they were in need of his baritone. Rarity smiled as she watched Big Macintosh launch into a rousing folk song.

"_Family._"

She liked the sound of that.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Credits:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alison Krauss &amp; Union Station:<strong>

"The Lucky One"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Blind Boys of Alabama: <strong>

"I Shall Not Walk Alone**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bob Dylan: <strong>

"You Ain't Going Nowhere"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Felice Brothers<strong>

"Fire at the Pageant"

"Ambulance Man"

"Lady Day"

"Take This Bread"

"Don't Wake the Scarecrow"

* * *

><p><strong>James Taylor: <strong>

"Sweet Baby James"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Nashville Bluegrass Band: <strong>

"Slow Learner"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Robert Louis Stevenson: <strong>

_Treasure Island_

* * *

><p>And of course...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Faust: <strong>

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

* * *

><p>A very special thank you to <strong>Lemon Drop <strong>AKA **Aidan Maxwell** over at Ponychan for reviewing the hell out of this thing. Apparently "they shouldn't have mouthed off" is **not** an excuse for comma abuse. I also got some more anonymous help from Ponychan, so thank you, mysterious stranger.

* * *

><p>I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. This was the first story I've ever posted; actually this is the first story I've ever <strong>written<strong>, so I was a little apprehensive about how well I was doing. All the reviews were excellent encouragement.

I'm also curious as to how many people looked up some, or all, of the songs I referenced, so if anyone wants to mention in a review...

I thought I'd talk a little bit about my writing process; more for my own edification than anyone else's. Everyone is of course free to read or ignore this as they please.

I originally wrote this for Equestria Daily's "National Pony Writing Month." I always wanted to try writing fiction, but I could never get more than a few pages in before I hit writer's block, and gave up. When I saw the contest on I saw the perfect opportunity. The reason it was so perfect, was because my biggest challenge was my fear that what I wrote wouldn't be perfect. But with this, there was no need for it to be perfect; after all, I can't publish fan fiction, and anyway, it's a My Little Pony story, so it's not like I'll ever show it to anyone, right? (I actually have introduced the show to several people, but showing them my fan fiction is a line I'm not yet ready to cross). With the specter of success removed I was free to simply write without fear of failure. Incidentally, this was the same lesson I learned in an art class; that the biggest obstacle to doing well is caring how well I do. Or caring a lot anyway. Perhaps a better way to put it is that I needed to learn to trust in my mind's ability to create without being able to see exactly how I'm doing it. That's a slightly facile explanation, but this is a My Little Pony fan fiction, not a paper on epistemology. I'm sure Aquinas could explain it better.

Obviously, this is quite a bit shorter than the fifty thousand word goal of the contest. Not that I ever expected to reach fifty thousand words; in fact I really tried to do the much as I could I tried to eliminate redundancies. From writing the this story, the lessons that seem the clearest, (besides the _previous_ lesson that is), is, whenever possible, show, don't tell, and never be redundant. I tried to convey as much meaning as possible with the fewest words possible. (Clearly I'm a little more lax when it comes to nonfiction).

I plan to revisit this pairing in the future; I always like reading stories that explore the more unusual dynamics (personality-wise that is). Until then, thanks for reading.

-Evan MacIan


End file.
